


The Three Times Din Got in Trouble and the One Time He Didn't

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Basically this is me putting Din in trouble and she helps him get out of it, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plus Baby Yoda is there to help too, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, mechanic!female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: Trouble follows Din or Din follows trouble, it's kinda uncertain these days. All Ro knows is that she has to pick up the pieces, no matter how scattered they are, and put it back together.Good thing she's an awesome mechanic.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	The Three Times Din Got in Trouble and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Mando fic and I really wanted some more content where Din gets to have a friend/lover/enemy (in the good way lol) while dealing with day to day things with his green bean. 
> 
> Un-beta'd so let me know if you see anything misspelled or the like. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Within the cockpit of the _Razor Crest_ , three souls sat in silence as they flew through the galaxy in hyperspace. The Mandalorian was a statue in the pilot seat, watching the screens on the dashboard for any strange blips while the other two people sat behind him. The child was fast asleep in the cross-legged lap of a human woman who tinkered with a piece of stray equipment. 

Weeks ago, the Mandalorian had arrived on a frozen wasteland of a planet in search of a bounty, which he found successfully, but at the cost of his ship refusing to start back up because of the frigid temperatures. The Mandalorian and child’s saving grace was that of Ro Nahl, one of the few mechanics that were actually willing to help them instead of trying to get him to sell for parts. 

Impressed with Ro’s skill and fast work, Mando offered her a job on his ship once all the repairs were done and for once, his offer was accepted. 

Even after those weeks of tiptoeing around him, Ro still found it jarring to live with the strange Mandalorian. The tidbits of information she gathered about him could fit on one hand: human(?) man, speaking wasn’t a favorite, and he never showed his face. Ro had roughly two lengthy conversations with him in the time they spent together, and they were riveting one-sided talks about her payment and what not to touch on the ship. 

She should give him more credit though; the man was a kind soul, even if he didn’t want to admit it. When the woman was introduced to the small green thing, she all but melted as his static, helmet-muffled voice softer to speak to it. Ro knew from stories that Mandalorians were notorious for their skill with weapons and battle, but their gentleness with strange baby creatures? Unheard of. No one would believe her back at home. 

“We’re going to land soon,” Mando’s low voice caught the woman’s attention and she looked glanced up to see him pointing at the dashboard screens, showing a small moon.

Ro hummed, familiar with their little routine since she came on board. She was to stay with the kid until he caught his target, then head out to whatever markets were available for her to gather necessary supplies for herself or the ship. She agreed that it was the safest option, considering her lack of fighting skills. 

“Do you think it’s a big enough place to find some replacement parts?” 

A wisp of static came from the Mandalorian, something Ro had learned was a sigh, “Maybe not.” 

“Either way,” Ro absently replied, turning the part around in her hands, “I’m sure I can find something out there to fix this old gal of yours.” 

Mando huffed, “She may be old but she still works.” The reply was stiff enough to put off anyone else, but it was his body language that gave him away. Ro noted the lack of rigidity in his form and realized he was actually replying to her teasing. 

Ro took a moment to think of the words that sat on the tip of her tongue, whether or not he would continue taking such teasing, especially about his ship. Better to ask for forgiveness than anything else, right?

“With my gracious help and expertise, of course.” 

Another soft huff came from the man as he continued looking at his dashboard and pride bloomed in her chest at the success. They both remained quiet as the _Razor Crest_ got closer to the moon, with the child sleeping safely and soundly. 

\----- 

It was later in the day after they had landed and Mando had gone off to the local village to collect his target, but the twin suns were relentless on the desert moon. Ro decided to work on the underside of the ship in the shade, with the kid sitting in a small bucket of water to keep him cool. She smiled as the little thing cooed and splashed around, obviously enjoying himself as she worked. 

She had no idea how long it took her to rewire and replace a few chips, but by the time she had finished, Ro had completely sweat-soaked her shirt, and black baby hairs clung to her temples. The kid had moved himself out of the bucket to play in the sand, making several mounds as best he could with his little hands. 

The sound of footsteps in the sand and dragging caught her attention to turn around, seeing the Mandalorian come up over the hill from the village. His stride was steady enough to keep him moving, especially with the hefty, unconscious Gamorrean he dragged in the sand behind him, but Ro could see the slight wavering in his steps. 

“I have no idea how you’re doing it in that getup, but I am sweating buckets out here,” Ro greeted the man as he came closer to the ship. He grunted in response, not tilting his helmet towards her as he passed by to head into the ship’s hull to store his target. 

The hissing of the carbon freezer was familiar to the mechanic, but the loud _clunk_ that followed was not at all. Ro craned her neck to look up the deck, listening for anything else odd, before setting her tools down to call into the hull. 

“Mando?”

No response came and her gut dropped. Stepping up the deck, she called out again and was answered with a low, robotic groan. There, on the floor, laid the Mandalorian on his back, still as can be. 

“What the hell!” Ro rushed to his side, dropping to her knees, and frantically pushing his cowl along his neck aside to check for a pulse. His skin was slick with sweat and hot to the touch, but his hand weakly smacked hers away as she felt his rapid heartbeat. 

“Now is not the time to play Mr. Macho Man, you’re dehydrated and overheated,” The mechanic scolded Mando as she looped her arms underneath his and dragged him to sit against the wall of the hull. _Gods_ , he was heavy.

Mando’s head rolled and hung on his chest as Ro started taking off his gloves and bracers. He could’ve been dead or unconscious if it wasn’t for his soft groans of protest. She had seen cases upon cases like these with other mechanics when they worked on hot engines; it was usually rookies on her frozen planet who never really experienced extreme heat and didn’t know the signs when to stop working. 

As the second bracer fell away, the Mandalorian’s grip on Ro’s shoulder tightened enough to be bruising when she reached for his chest plate. Ro stopped but her own grip was strong on his lower arm that held her shoulder, making his helmet tilt up to her face, “The helmet stays on, I get that, but right now, I’m trying to save you so everything else can go. _Stars_ Mando, don’t let yourself die like an idiot.” 

They sat at an impasse that seemed like an eternity, but the grip Mando had on her shoulder lessened and she took that as her cue to continue. 

Beskar armor and a layer of canvas clothing laid around the man, now stripped down to the soft, breathable clothes that could’ve been for everyday wear. His breathing started getting steadier as the mechanic zipped around the ship trying to find as many cooling packs as she could along with a water bottle. 

She dumped her findings by Mando’s side, cracking one of the packs to activate it and placed it along the back of his exposed neck. The uncomfortable hiss that came from his helmet was a good sign as she started placing more packs on his abdomen and legs, trying to cool his body temperature down.

As she grabbed the bottle of water and a small packet of electrolytes, Ro mentally smacked herself. Mando couldn’t drink this in front of her with his helmet on and she needed to make sure he wasn’t going to choke.

She must have looked like a madwoman for popping back up from the ground with an Oh! to go digging through a nearby cabinet. From it, Ro produced a metal tube, no longer than her hand, and placed it into the water before handing it to her companion. 

Mando looked at it with a tilted helmet and Ro huffed, “Drink the damned water, it’s just a straw. Y’know, so you don't have to take off the helmet?”

Relief swelled in her chest as the man maneuvered the tip of the straw under his helmet, the water level lowering in the clear bottle as he drank it. 

They sat in silence for a while, Ro watching for any more signs her pilot was going to die or not, and Mando sipping on his water. At some point in the middle of Ro’s chaotic running around, a butt naked, green child came waddling up the entrance ramp and sat himself down on his father’s thigh. The child cooed and cuddled close, content that he was back safe, and Mando curled an arm around the small thing. 

Despite the near dehydration death, Ro found herself feeling content herself with everyone back together on the ship. But it dawned on her as she watched the kid fall asleep in Mando’s arm, she had never seen the man without his armor on, much less his gloves. 

His hands were large and rough looking, scars littered his fingers and some continued up behind the sleeve of his shirt. He had tan skin, a little bit lighter than her own, that was consistent from his hands to the exposed neck and _oh my gods_ , she was blushing looking at a man’s neck. 

_Get yourself together_ , Ro mentally cursed, _it's not like he’s naked._

That was a bad train of thought but Mando’s rough voice brought her out of her head, “Thanks… for helping me.” 

“It is the least I can do for my employer if I want to continue getting paid,” She shrugged and smirked, “Maybe even get a raise?” 

The wisp of static that came from his helmet sounded more amused than anything else and Ro laughed as he decidedly stayed silent to ignore her suggestion.


End file.
